Star of Night
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: After Turnabout for Tomorrow one bright star makes Apollo fell hope


It was the day before Christmas Eve and Apollo Justice was not in the holiday mood. His best friend Clay was murdered only eight days ago. Apollo was a mess trying to find the killer but he knew even though he was found it didn't really help his inner turmoil.

He walked along he sidewalk to the office where a party was held. Mr. Wright said that since everyone was in town they might as well throw one.

"I wondered if Clay would've liked his present I got him," Apollo said looking down. He bought Clay a big telescope for when he came home from space. He smiled sadly thinking about how Clay wanted the latest model. Apollo spent more money than he usually did.

He saw carolers passing through the streets. Part of him still enjoyed it but it was too soon to celebrate.

"Somehow the same decorations are depressing this year," he muttered. "So much for silver bells."

He sat down on a bench. He saw the streets. He smiled at a memory.

_It was near the holidays and Apollo's class was making Christmas and Hanukah decorations. The class was excited as they made their Santa's and driedels._

_It was a Christmas party for Apollo's class and all the room moms were there. The class were all in clumps. Everyone except Apollo that is._

_Apollo was making his Christmas tree ornament, but he was off in a corner._

_"Apollo are you ok?" one of the room moms asked. Apollo looked up. "Don't you want to play with the other children."_

_"I'm fine Mrs. Terran," Apollo said forcing a smile. He was always sad during the holidays because he didn't have a family to go to. Truth be told he didn't really like the parties. Seeing the other room moms always made Apollo feel sad knowing his mother will never be one._

_Of course that is hard to have a mom as a room mom when she's not even in your life._

_"Are you sure?" Mrs. Terran said. Apollo nodded. Mrs. Terran sighed. She motioned to her son._

_"Yeah Mom," Clay said._

_"Is he always this quite during class?" Mrs. Terran asked. _

_"No not really," Clay said. "He just does things his own way Mom." He looked at Apollo who was looking like he was having fun._

_"Well why don't you hang out with him," Mrs. Terran said. "I don't want him to feel left out." Clay sighed and went over to Apollo._

_"Nice ornament," Clay said. Apollo looked up and nodded._

_"W-what are you making?" Apollo said. Clay raised his star._

_"I know that Mom isn't going to put at the top of the tree but I think it would look nice on the tree," Clay said. Apollo nodded. "Looks like they're going to start the games. Don't tell me you want to miss out on the treats." Apollo smiled as he went over to the class as the other mom started drawing on the board._

"Why?" Apollo muttered. Clay was always so bright. He sighed trying to keep control of his emotions. He knew he couldn't change the past no matter how much he wanted to.

He sighed as he got up. He knew that if he waited any longer, Mr. Wright, Trucy and Athena would get worried. He went along the street until he finally reached the office.

"I hope I can make it," he muttered as he went up the stairs. When he opened the door Athena was there.

"There you are we were getting worried," she said. Apollo nodded looking down. Athena went back to the party. Apollo looked up.

The first thing he saw was the Christmas tree. He gasped. There at the top of the tree was a star. Inside him he felt relieved for some reason. That little star gave him so much hope.

Apollo felt tears go down his face. But they weren't one's of sadness. Apollo was crying because for the first time in so long he was happy.

**AN: I know it' shorter than most of my stories. This is the most tragic thing to happen at Christmas in ace attorney since Turnabout Goodbyes. To be frank I wanted to make a big fanfiction but I couldn't think of much material to make a story so you know.**

**Also I know I shouldn't but come on I can't believe that ace attorney did not make the reference to the song Believe from the Polar Express. Come on with all that stress on believing in your clients you think they'd do it (And Yes Virginia (to an extent)). Ah well I complain too much.**

**Hope you liked it though. "Star of night" came from **_**We Three Kings ("Star of wonder star of night Star with royal bright Westward leading Still proceeding Guide us to thy perfect light") **_**I think.**

**Well I know I still have more stories relating to this case so R&R and wait for more please**


End file.
